Dobby's Secret Wish
by Maleday
Summary: Dobby's brief memoir of Draco's childhood and life at Malfoy Manor. Drabble.


This is written for Round 5 of Lamia's Test Your Limits Competition. I've always wanted to try writing from Dobby's perspective and now that I have, I can safely say _never again, _haha.

Prompts used: word: bitter, genre: family, dialogue: "I'm not afraid of them. I just don't like them."

* * *

**Dobby's Secret Wish**

May 19th

Dobby did not steal these parchments, no no no. Dobby found them laying in a dustbin. See? They are full of ink blotches. Master Malfoy does not want them. Dobby is no thief!  
Dobby must write down his secret wish. This is a very important step to success. Dobby must keep the wish close. Gilderoy Lockhart himself said so in last week's _Witch Weekly. _Dobby knows because he only borrowed it from Mistress Malfoy. Dobby returned it right away! …  
BAD DOBBY! BAD BAD DOBBY!

June 5th

Today is the best day of Dobby's life! Young Master Malfoy is born today! He is the very most beautiful baby Dobby has ever seen! Dobby swears to always take the very best care of Master Draco!  
Dobby must rush! There is so much to do to prepare for the party!  
Maybe when it is over, Dobby will be allowed to hold the baby!  
Oh dear, Dobby has forgotten to write down his secret wish.

June 14th

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to see Baby Draco today. When he left, Dobby made sure Baby Draco is okay.  
Dobby is sometimes very afraid for Baby Draco.

June 30th

Dobby must not fall asleep before Baby Draco.  
"Shh, baby. Sleepy time."  
Baby Draco stares into Dobby's eyes. Dobby feels honored, but tired. Dobby only wants to close them. Babies are so much work.  
There is no time for secret wishing, Dobby knows.

July 31st

Dobby has received Baby Draco's very first smile! (Dobby must not tell Mistress Malfoy.) Baby Draco grabbed Dobby's ear and smiled! Dobby is so pleased!  
Dobby loves Baby Draco!

March 10th

Baby Draco can walk today! Dobby must be extra careful to watch out for Baby Draco! He moves quickly! Mistress Malfoy says if Dobby cannot keep Baby Draco out of trouble, she will have to use magic to punish Dobby.  
Baby Draco does not listen to Dobby. Dobby must chase Baby Draco everywhere.  
Sometimes, Mistress Malfoy gives Dobby books to read to Baby Draco! Dobby loves to read!

November 1st

You-Know-Who is defeated! Harry Potter has defeated You-Know-Who! Baby Draco is safe!

December 18th

Baby Draco is not safe. Master Malfoy has returned home and escaped punishment. Master Malfoy likes bitter fire whiskey. Master Malfoy tries to make Baby Draco perform magic. Baby Draco is too young. It is risky.  
Dobby knows he must give up his secret wish. Dobby must wait until Draco is safe at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Draco is taller than Dobby! Draco grows so fast! _

* * *

August 28th

Draco has given Dobby parchment from Draco's Hogwarts supplies! Draco is almost eleven years old! Draco is brilliant and very magical! Dobby knows Master Malfoy is secretly very proud of Draco. Dobby told Draco this, but Draco does not believe Dobby.

September 2nd

Draco is sorted into Slytherin! Dobby knows this because he peeked at a letter addressed to Mistress Malfoy. Draco did not write to Dobby. Dobby should not read other's mail.  
Bad Dobby! BAD!  
Dobby misses Draco terribly. Master Malfoy is cruel to Dobby now that Draco is gone. Dobby's ears are always burning. Mistress Malfoy always has things for Dobby to do.  
Dobby's secret wish is to be a free elf.

July 6th

When Draco comes home, Draco says Dobby's eyes are wide with fear whenever Draco's parents are in the room. Draco is the only wizard to look at Dobby's eyes.  
"Dobby is not afraid of them. Dobby just doesn't like them," Dobby lies.  
Dobby knows he cannot tell Draco Dobby's secret wish. Dobby is Draco's friend.

August 20th

"_Harry Potter must NOT go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!_"  
Harry Potter reminds Dobby so much of Draco. Harry Potter looks at Dobby's eyes, but does not listen to Dobby.  
Dobby should not be disobeying his Masters!  
BAD BAD DOBBY!

June 15th

"_Master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!_"  
This should be the happiest day of Dobby's life. Dobby has gained a sock and has achieved his secret wish.  
But Dobby has lost a friend. Draco Malfoy will no longer look into Dobby's eyes.


End file.
